


changed choices

by enderconheroz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Mentioned Axel, Mentioned Lukas, No Dialogue, One Shot, mentioned Olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderconheroz/pseuds/enderconheroz
Summary: The storm rages on around them, but all Aiden can think about is how different Jesse is now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	changed choices

There's a flash of light - lightning - behind Aiden as he falls onto the ground, his sword falling down below where he can't reach. Jesse's expression remains blank, angry even, something unnatural for the bubbly person he is. Maybe he's changed since last Endercon - it wouldn't be hard, who knows how long it's been?

He remembers how surprised he was when he met up with Jesse a few years back, when he first moved into the town. He was with Maya and Gill, then, Lukas having not been recruited yet. Jesse's happiness barely faltered, but not only did he have Axel and Olivia and a pig (Reuben, he thinks, he's never bothered much to remember) but he was a lot less inviting of the usual banter the two would have before.

Jesse used to be Aiden's friend, but he didn't remember, _doesn't_ remember and it seems as if that will stick. He was so confused as to why this "stranger" was verbally harassing him, even if it was meant to be a joke. The others joined in on it, too, though they weren't joking as much as he was. Aiden was a little sad over how angry Jesse had gotten about it, but it wasn't like he could back down. Could he? ( _H_ _e could_ )

He tried a few more times after that to get Jesse to remember, but Aiden wasn't anywhere in Jesse's memories. He remembered a kid when he was younger who looked a little like him, but Aiden was "an asshole". Not at all like the kid he remembers, even if they're both Aiden. Maybe it's him who changed.

It's not like it matters. Jesse's expression is full of hatred and though there's a bit of sympathy, it leaves just as quickly as it appeared, replaced by the forced blank look. Aiden scoots backwards a bit, and is a bit surprised when Jesse grabs him by the arm (he's a bit surprised at how light the grip is, Jesse defeated the _Wither Storm_ \- he's definitely strong) and drops him into the nearby water. Aiden's confused for a second, before he realizes he's falling off of the waterfall, irony striking. He wonders if Jesse felt this fear when he fell, if maybe Lukas and the Founder did too. He feels a bit of guilt.

It's a little too late for him when Aiden realizes he's too far away from the water to make it. So when Aiden falls to the ground, there's no real way for him to have survived.

Jesse finally remembers the kid from his childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this is Jesse and Aiden being friends when they were younger and it suddenly popping into Aiden's head before he's sent off the side of Sky Island.
> 
> So while Aiden remembers Jesse fondly, Jesse only remembers him for the time he was bullied by Aiden.


End file.
